Tipsy new year
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Spending New Year's eve all alone is not always so bad. Neochampionshipping Steven S. x Lance Yaoi


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing about pokemon, this is not part of the official story…blah, blah, blah. If you go on google and type "Pokemon creators" I'm pretty sure _Alexie Barnaby_ won't be present on the list =P

**Author's note: **I'm writing this back in May….well, maybe in some universe is new year's eve!

/"Are you sure you aren't coming? It will be fun!"/

"No Clair, I said I don't feel like" Lance explained his cousin

/Whatever you want. Don't you hope for me to spend my New Year's eve alone with you, I have such an amazing guy called Volkner to charm for good!"/

Lance sighed "Do whatever you want Clair, I don't need to be informed about your love life, I don't give a fuck actually"

/"Oh, whatever, see you next week then?"/

"Next week. And this time try to be serious with this, what's his name again?"

Clair growled through the telephone /"Volkner! He's an electric type expert. One of the most famous in Sinnoh region!"/

"Yes, yes, fine. Bye" Lance leaned the receiver on the cradle with relief.

He escaped death once more.

It's not that Karen was unable to organize parties, is that his and her concept for _strict parties_ was a little different from Lance's.

A strict and intimate party was, according to Lance, some small meeting with best and closest friends, and (maybe) some relatives. Evidently Karen had strict friends and relatives spread not only over Jotho, but also Sinnoh, Kanto, Unova and Hoenn!

He went once and ran away after that girl called Candice had been stalking him all around the club.

Some of them were really creepy, and alcohol and other substances people brings at parties the creepiness just increases to unbearable and crazy levels.

"Better alone rather bad accompanied" he whispered going out to buy food supplies for the following days before the shops closed for new year's holidays.

It was snowing heavily outside, and blackthorn city was covered by a thick layer of white, wet, frozen cotton.

As he suspected, the shop was almost empty as It was lunchtime.

He inspected the several shelves in the small mart, after food supplies, he decided on adding some bottles of wine to his shopping cargo. Everybody drinks at new year's Eve, and he was alone so he wouldn't have done embarrassing things in public.

The cashier narrowed her young eyes as she passed the sixth bottle of wine from the chart of Jotho former Champion. Lance just smiled, why do everyone have to be so creepy when it comes to him? Yes he was the most important dragon tamer, but still a human. And humans happen to like wine.

Outside snow started falling again, and the temperatures were freezing, even if it was a little past midday.

He walked on quickly, Lance did never liked the snow that much.

His steps seemed to get longer as he ran home; keeping the look steady at his boots he didn't notice someone walking his way, (And doing it with eyes plastered on the ground as well) they collided together.

Being the tall man he was, Lance just blinked, while the other, which looked far thinner and a little shorter fell with his ass on the icy ground.

Lance helped him to stand up "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" he said.

The other chuckled and took his hat off, shaking the snowflakes away "No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking either…I should have noticed that beast of you" he stated lowering the scarf under the mouth. Lance recognized him "Steven! Jeez, I didn't realize it was you!"

"I know, low temperatures are killing me, I look like a Mareep when the freezing season arrives"

"What brings you here?"

"Job, I'm heading back from the Ice Path, I found some interesting never discovered before stones there, but I had to quit, temperatures are at the bond of human tolerance in that damned tunnel!"

Lance noticed Steven's lips were turning blue "How long have you been digging in the ice? You are bluer than a Gyarados!"

The other shrugged "Something like two days, more or less"

Lance sighed "Come inside for a while, the trip to Hoenn is still pretty far, you're gonna catch an hypothermia along the way back home!"

Steven chuckled "Why not, you're right. I don't think I can still feel my feet"

Lance allowed them in the small kitchen, he turned the tea pot on while putting shopping in order. Steven warmed his hands against the fireplace.

"So, are you going to Karen's party tonight?" asked Steven trembling for the remains of coolness in his skin "No, I escaped. You?"

"No. It's invitational and seems like they don't want me in. nothing to lose, I wouldn't have gone anyway. What the hell do I have to celebrate? Every year is the same! You pretend to leave the creepy old year behind your shoulders with a cheer and give welcome to another shining one, this starts to get creepy and old as your New Year's eve drunkenness fades away"

"You said that" smiled Lance while pulling the wine bottles out of the paper bags "Are you waiting for guests?" he extended his hand to inspect the bottle "Nice choice. I love every kind of alcoholic beverage coming from Unova region!"

"No guests, I just want to relax myself a little"

"With six bottles of red wine? So much for _a little_! Why don't you just admit you are going to blackout tonight because no one's watching you?"

Lance blushed a little, then muttered "Yeah...you made supplies too?"

"Nope. I was locked in the damned iced cavern for two days, and now here I am, I'm gonna drink water, but it's not too bad once you get used to"

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe on my couch, or, most likely in bed watching some rubbish on TV"

Lance stared at him for a little, then spoke "If you want you can stay. The trip to Hoenn is still long, You can walk back by tomorrow…and you won't be forced to drink water"

Steven beamed "Why not. But I cook!"

"Don't be such a prick, you're a friend, you don't owe me anything"

"I'm not doing this because I owe you something. According to Will your food sucks" he gave the dragon tamer a mean smile.

"Right"

Steven stretched out yawning "Hey, do you mind if I take a shower and a nap before I put myself on the stoves? I pretty need it"

"My home is yours"

Despite the day, they didn't pig-out with food.

Lance leaned the dirty plates into the sink, complimenting with Steve once again for his culinary skills.

Steven took a look at the clock, still eleven P.M.

"Hey Lance, are we ever gonna open those wine bottles?"

A wide grin broke on Lance as he went in rescue for the first bottle, he popped the cork and poured an equal quantity to both, they were settled on the couch with TV on. They cheered "To another shit year!" issued Steven, swallowing all the wine in a single draught.

"So, what are your resolutions?" he asked after he was done swallowing his beverage, Lance thought about it for a moment or two "Well…I think something like I will repair the roof over Clair's room, she gets wet when it rains…" he chuckled, followed by Steven who poured both of them another glass.

"Your turn"

"I want to get rid of the few stalking girls around me"

"Stalking girls?"

"A pain in the ass. Every single lady forgot about me as soon as Wally beat me and I lost my charge, but there are three of them I don't know how to get rid of!"

Lance shrugged "Luckily I've never had all these female pain in the ass around, except from that idiot Candice, tipsy at Karen's party"

"I can't believe you don't attract women" Steven gave him an appreciative look, then noticing he was staring he tried to pull himself together "I mean….if I was a girl…"

The other seemed to have got his point "Yeah, but see, the fact is that I'm rather famous of what I do when I'm pissed or enraged, so they prefer stay away from me, maybe just admire me through a picture on the magazines or in the TV screen."

_Even if the real thing is so much better_

Steven thought

"Hey, you ok? Steven?"

"Oh! Yes I was just…ah that's nothing! I don't even remember "

Lance took him the glass away "I think you should stop drinking" but Steven retreated the glass to his "Hey, I'm fine"

The dragon tamer raised a brow "The flush on your face speaks differently…"

"Come on! This is just one out of six, we still have a long way to go!"

_Maybe I have but you're almost done_

Thought Lance looking at the younger blushing a little harder and laughing merrily

_Damn it, Lance. He's adorable _

He thought, trying to hold himself back.

Something like an hour later, just three out of six wine bottles were gone, but Lance thought it was better for Steven to stop before even regretting to have tasted wine.

That damned drink was too strong, also Lance, who usually tolerated it pretty good, could feel tipsy warmness spreading along his body, uncontrolled laughs and blush on his cheeks.

At one point, Steven was laying against the arm of the couch, his face twisting, Lance got closer "Hey, feel the need to puke?"

The other, fearing of throwing everything up on the carpet, just nodded. Lance took the poor boy's arm around his shoulder, and lifted him from the waist "I told you it was too much for you to take"

Steven's head hung on his side, trying his hardest not to let the wine come back from his stomach up.

Once they reached the toilet, Lance kneeled him down, setting beside him, he kept the silver haired boy's forehead with one hand and his shoulders with the other.

Lance felt Steven's body squirming under the effort of throwing up: once, twice three times, until he was sure the entire content of his stomach was emptied.

Lance helped him to stand up and approach the sink, once he was finished he was able to stand again, even if alcohol effects were still evident on his cheeks "Thank you" he muttered while drying his face.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to bed?"

Steven was about to protest that he could stay longer at least to the midnight coming, but he thought about the advantages that position would give him "I think it's better"

Even though he was perfectly able to make the stairs, he pretended to be unable to move a knee so that Lance had to lift him up to the bedroom. And once in there he had to help him to get his clothes off "You know, you owe me the life for this" laughed Lance undoing Steven's shirt buttons .

The evil Hoenn Champion lost no time, and caught the hint in Lance's words "Well, life is a little bit too much…" he smirked meanly "…but I'll do my best to pay you back…" the words came out like a growl, while he pulled Lance down on the bed, wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist, literally devouring his mouth.

Startled by the aggression, Lance needed some time to process the information given "Steven, you're drunken, and I'm not lucid either, let's not do things we're gonna regret by tomorrow"

At this affirmation, Steven laughed "To be honest this was my hope as soon as I stepped inside this afternoon"

"You piece of…" the Dragon master's words were cut off by Steven's lust that he found out to be mutual as they undressed completely and rolled under the sheets.

Steven lazily opened his eyes, his head still spinning, the only thing that reminded him he wasn't dreaming was the sore ass. He looked around the room, memories didn't late to show up, he smiled and sank again in the pillows.

He felt a light pressure on the bed, in the side opposite to his, peeking from the thickness of the sheets he could see Lance pulling his shirt on "Hey…it's nine in the morning….where the hell are you going?" he mumbled in a way that was everything but threatening, Lance turned over "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up"

"Oh, doesn't matter" he managed to sit up on the bed, but all that he obtained was a rather bothering pain to his lower back "Damn it!"

"Does it hurt badly?" asked Lance concerned

"I will survive"

Lance was about to go away, but when he was at the door the other called for his attention.

"Hey, don't hurry"

"Dratini and Horsea need to be fed"

Steven nodded "I won't take you too long…"

The shade on his eyes made Lance worry "What's that? Spit it"

"Was it just for one night? If it's so, tell me, I would be gone by the time you come back" his tune was serious and bitter, he looked away.

Lance slowly proceeded to the bed, and pressed a kiss on his forehead "If when I come back you aren't in here, I assure that I'll run after you, and when I catch you, you will regret it!"

Steven chuckled softly, holding Lance's hand "I won't leave if you don't want me to. Besides, you made me impossible to walk at least for the rest six hours!" he twitched a little adjusting to a more comfortable position "I did this because you paid dinner and everything else, but next time, _you_ are on the bottom, dear my dragon tamer, clear?"

Lance pecked his mouth "We'd talk about it as soon as you'll be able to stand up again"

Steven stared at Lance as he closed the door shut behind him, then turned his face to the pillow chuckling

_That moron, I hope no one is crossing him where the pokemon are, he still has cum in his hair!_


End file.
